1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rack; more particularly, to a hard disk rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of the internet and increase of the internet bandwidth, more and more information may be processed over the network. Among others, remarkable advances have been made in cloud computing in recent years. The concept of the cloud computing is sharing software, resources and information through internet connection rather than having local servers or personal devices to handle applications.
Generally, a server is used to provide more stable operating environment of the computer. By way of sever management, data or information may be collected or accessed, and fast broadband connection and high-speed computing may be provided, even during a heavy internet traffic.
A conventional server is usually equipped with plural electronic components such as a motherboard, a plurality of hard disks, a fan module and power supply within the housing. Therefore, the electronic components therewithin has to be arranged well for accommodating as many electronic components as possible. In the conventional server, the hard disks are disposed within the housing through a chassis kit located in front of the housing. In the chassis kit, multiple cartridges for receiving cartridges individually are formed in accordance with the specification of the server, i.e., rack unit U (The size of a piece of rack-mounted equipment is frequently described as a number in “U”). For example, one rack unit is often referred to as “1U”, 2 rack units as “2U” and so on. If the server is a 1U model, several cartridges are deployed along a horizontal direction within the chassis kit to form a hardware configuration with the dimension of 1×4 or 1×5 for example. Similarly, if the server is a 2U model or more, several cartridges are deployed along not only a horizontal direction but also a vertical direction within the chassis kit with the dimension of 2×3, 2×4, or 3×5.
Therefore, in general, the chassis kit or other hardware selected for a server will depend on the server application and/or customization. Different applications will demand different types of hardware configurations. A 2U chassis kit can not fit for a 1U server, confining the use of the chassis kit with a specific rack unit. Particularly, the conventional chassis kit has poor expandability and flexibility and thus is not space-efficient, and it is undesirable to prepare chassis kits with different dimensions when dealing with limited space.